


On a Date

by chivalin



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Public Hand Jobs, dom-ish!SW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: Mortis and Wrath are on a date that quickly turns into something else when Wrath gets bored.





	On a Date

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr request; bolded words from a prompt post

“Now, don’t get me wrong, I really love that you planned all of this but it’s a little boring, you know?”

Mortis raised his brow while watching Wrath who was sitting on the other side of the table. Her attention seemed to finally be mostly on him instead of the other customers in the café. “What would make it more exciting then?” he asked. “Explosions? A chance to thrust your lightsaber into someone?”

The snark in his words earned him a full-hearted laughter. He smiled too, despite the small irritation in the back of his mind that he probably should have expected to happen. Because as enticing as Wrath was, she could also make him feel utterly frustrated.  _Like a force of nature,_  he thought amused.

“Those definitely sound like good options, especially the thrusting,” Wrath said and winked at him, “Though, I have something else in mind.”

Mortis raised his brow again as Wrath scooted over to his side of the table with her chair. She placed her hand on his thigh and squeezed it. “Because, even if  **the food looks great… There’s something much more delicious I’d like to eat right now** ,” she purred in his ear. Mortis let out a small hum that turned into a muffled groan as her hand squeezed his crotch.

“I hope you’re not suggesting doing that here,” Mortis said while glancing at the crowded café. He couldn’t for the life of him think how Wrath could give him a blowjob without anyone noticing.

“The sucking part? Nah,” Wrath said while continuing to rub him. Mortis huffed and looked at her sternly but only received a wicked grin in return. “But the thing leading up to it? Definitely.”

If Mortis had had any doubts what that might be, they all vanished when Wrath squeezed him again. He knew he could back away without making Wrath (fully) disappointed. But wasn’t this why he was with her? To try something new and test his limits?

He licked his lips slowly and then nodded. Wrath chuckled and kissed him eagerly before starting to unbutton his pants. They were in the corner table, but he still shifted closer to the table just in case.

Wrath’s fingers were practiced and quick, making him hard in no time at all, even when taking in the additional factor of doing this in a public space. She never lost eye contact with him while stroking and teasing his cock’s head.

It had been easy enough at first to stay calm but now Mortis’ whole body was tense as he was trying to breathe in a steady rhythm.

“You look so good while trying to fight this,” Wrath murmured. Mortis closed his eyes but quickly opened them as doing so threatened to make him forget where he was. “You have no idea how turning on it’s to think about you losing it. Starting with quiet moans first until you  _break_  and reveal to this whole café what we have been doing by whimpering loudly, begging me to let you come.”

Mortis’ chest tightened, and his cock twitched against Wrath’s hand. His cheeks had grown red-tinted and breathing started to slip into uneven. He dug his fingers into the table and Wrath’s wrist, neither seeming to mind it at all.

He would have come wordlessly into Wrath’s hand if she hadn’t pulled her hand back just as he could feel the orgasm coming. With a small huff, he turned to look at her and saw that she was going around the table again to her old spot. “What are you-”

“Really, Mortis? Did you really think that I would make you come in a café full of people?” Wrath scoffed though a grin started to appear on the corner of her lips. “The satisfaction is going to be so much greater when I leave you like this.”

Mortis’ eyes narrowed while he hastily tugged himself back in. He was quick to calm himself down, even though his body itched, craved for release. Which was the reason why he reached out with the Force to wrap around Wrath’s body and make her shiver. “What makes you think I’m just going to follow your lead?”

“You wish to challenge me, Councilor? Now this date is definitely getting interesting.”


End file.
